YL033: Valiant Venomoth!
is the 8th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 6. Synopsis Green and Sabrina face Lorelei, mistress of ice. However, Green and Sabrina get binded by ice cuffs, and with their constant bickering, Lorelei launches attack after another. Lorelei presents Horsea, who was captured after Slowbro came to Lorelei. Green tries to get it, but gets pounded. Sabrina, however, uses Venomoth to get the ice dolls Lorelei has, but Cloyster's Withdraw prevents such action. Chapter Plot Green and Sabrina walk to encounter an Elite Four. Suddenly, they notice the Marsh Badge. A voice speaks they shouldn't know why it is here. Green and Sabrina try to look for the person, but their hands get binded together by ice. Green and Sabrina cannot take the ice off, while Lorelei taunts them on her Cloyster. Lorelei is fond of her ice dolls made by Jynx's Ice Beam, for she can control them, just like she did with Red and Pika. She points out if the dolls were to shatter, they would so, too. Green and Sabrina demand the ice cuffs to fall off. Instead, Lorelei orders Cloyster to use Ice Beam. Sabrina and Green try to escape, but fall down, as each went to her own direction. Lorelei is pleased they bicker, as this makes her job much easier. Green sends her Nidorina, Nido, to use Double Kick, while Sabrina sends Venomoth to use Sleep Powder. However, Cloyster uses Blizzard, causing the attacks the stop and Sleep Powder to affect Nido. Sabrina claims Nido was in the way, while Lorelei sends Jynx to battle. Jynx uses Thrash, though Green and Sabrina jump, dodging the attack. Sabrina notices that Lorelei focuses her attacks on Green. Lorelei presents Green's Horsea, who was captured after Slowbro came back to her. Lorelei remembers well when Green used Horsea when Lorelei battled Yellow and Bill. Lorelei tells Green to come get Horsea. Sabrina warns Green it is a trap. Green tries to get Horsea, but Jynx pounds Sabrina and Green, the latter being knocked out. Sabrina sees she needs to get off these ice cuffs, though Lorelei warns her she needs to get the ice doll first. Sabrina has Venomoth get the ice dolls from Cloyster, but Cloyster manages to withdraw, stopping Venomoth from obtaining them. Sabrina carries Green and orders Venomoth to do once more. Cloyster goes to withdraw, but something stops it. Lorelei snatches the dolls and sees Cloyster was attacked by Mega Drain and fainted. Bill goes with Lt. Surge and complains about the day. Lt. Surge promises that the Elite Four will not get away from attacking Vermilion City. Lt. Surge admits they sent three Team Rocket members on S.S. Anne, as there was a rumor that the Elite Four were looking for them. Instead, Yellow messed up their plans, but Bill tells he has nothing to do with that. Suddenly, Lt. Surge and Bill notice something. Debuts Pokémon *Sabrina's Venomoth *Nidorina (Green's) Move *Thrash *Pound *Mega Drain Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 6 chapters